Oniisan Ai
by DeadRoseBlush
Summary: Inuyasha's having a hard time with something and Sesshomaru help's him out creating something that might detroy them, One-shot for now


DeadRoseBlush  
  
Chapter: One-shot technically but hey I can go on!  
  
Title: Onee-san Ai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! So please don't sue me! Now I Have to go and have lots of glee!  
  
Inuyasha was going through his first heat. His father and mother were out vacationing alone. He had been left in the care of his older brother. His brother was also in heat but his brother had gone to the springs, muttering about cold baths. So that was where the sixteen-year-old Inuyasha headed.  
  
Sesshomaru was lounging in the cold bath trying to get rid of his arousal, which was there only until he had sex, or his heat was over, but unfortunately it was not working. The rice paper door slid open to reveal his younger brother, whose own arousal was evident. Inuyasha flushed at the site of his naked half brother.  
  
"Going through your first heat Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru......." He trailed off.  
  
"Well? What do you want?"  
  
"I don't know what to do about this...!" He yelled suddenly waving at his erection. Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Go screw someone, or join me in this ice water bath."  
  
"Well I just don't want to screw any anonymous person!"  
  
"I do." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well why aren't you with them now?"  
  
"Father forbade me to have anymore of his concubines, like he needs them, he has your mother."  
  
"I think it's that fact that if he can't touch them no one can."  
  
"I suppose you're right. Well? Aren't you going to join me?" Inuyasha nodded and cast the towel around his waist aside. He then slid in the cool water and nearly jumped out of his skin. When seconds later he found himself with an even more painful erection he said with a grimace.  
  
"I think this is having the opposite effect on me."  
  
"Tell me about."  
  
"Why don't we just fuck? I mean we do have that cousin that fucks her half brother." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They also have a manly daughter and womanly son. Both of them mentally ill. Who have deformities, let us never speak of them again."  
  
"Oh come on! We are both males, its not like we can give birth!"  
  
"Actually, Jaken can become a female if he wants."  
  
"That's toad youkai, not Inu youkai. And plus, have you seen his mother?"  
  
"Yes, I know." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"How can you sit around and not be effected by this? I mean just looking at you almost make me release." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come on, tell me that you don't want to fuck me with a straight face."  
  
"You're right?"  
  
"Nani?" Sesshomaru roughly pulled the younger youkai against him, his lips crushing against the others. A moan rumbled in Inuyasha's throat spilling into Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru straddled Inuyasha, grinding his hips against the boys. Inuyasha groaned loudly and Sesshomaru captured his lips with a hot kiss. His tongue sliding across the other boys. Inuyasha's hand went to caress Sesshomaru's chest rolling the nipples in his finger until they were hard. His hands then went to Sesshomaru's hair, running his fingers through and clutching it roughly.  
  
"Mmmm....... Inuyasha, you taste good......." Sesshomaru muttered biting his younger brothers lip making the hanyou cry out and arch his back.  
  
"Hmmmm........ Sesshomaru....."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Fuck me. Now."  
  
"What's the magic word."  
  
"*snort* Please?"  
  
"Gladly...." Sesshomaru positioned himself and roughly drove into the younger boy. A cry of pleasure and pain forced its way from the said boy. He writhed beneath him (Sesshomaru) moaning and groaning. Inuyasha kissed and licked every inch of skin he could reach. Sesshomaru groaned thrusting harder into the writhing boy. Calypso tones from the moon danced across their skin, making it glow.  
  
Inuyasha cried out in pleasure as he orgasmed, spilling his seed in the warm water. He groaned. Sesshomaru smirked and orgasmed seconds later, moans slowly turned into groans and then too small sighs as they relaxed in the now warm water. Sesshomaru shifted and Inuyasha groaned. "Don't move........ You're only going to get me hard again......" Inuyasha groaned into his brother's ear. Sesshomaru let out a soft chuckle, nipping at Inuyasha's ear. When Sesshomaru moved to straddle him again Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Why do you get to be the seme and I have to be the uke?"  
  
"Because you are younger, and I like being within you and tasted. Every. Inch. Of. You're. Skin." As he said those words he licked Inuyasha's neck, lapping up water and blowing the skin. Inuyasha shivered and moaned.  
  
"Now are you going to be a good boy and obey my every command?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Sesshomaru growled and nipped Inuyasha neck leaving a small mark that neither of them noticed. The whole process started once more. By the time they were both fully spent it was almost dawn.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Hai. Do you love me Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Will you miss me?"  
  
"I'll miss watching you walk away."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Shall we retire to my room and have some service brought up."  
  
"Too tired, can't move."  
  
"I'll carry you then."  
  
They retired to Sesshomaru's room, spending the day sleeping next to each other. Waking occasionally to ask simple questions with simple answers, or feeding each other berries that stained their lips, before falling back into oblivious sleep.  
  
DRB: This is my first fic so be nice!  
  
TT: Yay! Be nice to my little sister!  
  
DRB: Yeah by five minutes!  
  
TT: Shut up! 


End file.
